Ahora se decir Tecnología
by SxLMalfoy
Summary: Cedric-Ginny...Para el reto "invisible".El nombre no tiene nada que ver con el contenido...ustedes solo lean.


**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa Rowling._**

* * *

><p><em>La contemplaba a lo lejos. Su cabello pelirrojo, rojo como la sangre o mas bien como el fuego, se movía a compás con el viento. Sus ojos marrón, como el chocolate, los tenia mirando fijamente hacia algún punto.<em>

_Y Cedric envidiaba a ese punto, lo envidiaba por ser el quien le quite la poca atención que la chica le presta. Y siguió con su mirada para ver que miraba la dulce Ginny Weasley. Y deseo no haberlo hecho._

_Ella lo miraba él, al gran Harry Potter. ¡Y lo odiaba!. Odiaba a Harry Potter desde que ella le había dicho que estaba enamorada de el cuatro ojos._

_¿Y que puede hacer?. Nada,es la simple respuesta, no puede hacer nada porque ella no es una "Compactadora" o como se llame ese aparato muggle. No puede eliminar a Potter de la cabeza pelirroja de Ginny,y por mas que quiera seria inútil._

_-¡Gin!- Le grito el Cedric a lo lejos, se acercaba a la chica que volteo a verlo. Sonrió._

_La pelirroja salio corriendo hacia el chico, que la contemplo era tan bonita para ser una niña de tercer año. Sus ojos impactaban, y siempre con sus mejillas teñidas de un rubor rosa; la hacían ver mas bonita de lo que era._

_-Ced- Chillo Ginny mientras se tiraba encima de chico de ojos grises. Ambos cayeron al suelo._

_El rió debajo de ella-. Si que pesas, Weasley- Dijo en broma, ganándose un golpe cariñoso, cortesía de Ginny-. Ya, no me golpees. ¿Damos un paseo?- Pregunto nervioso._

_La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza._

_Ambos se pararon, se despidieron de Hermione con la mano._

_No tenían idea hacia donde iban. Solo caminaban disfrutando el estar junto._

_-Tengo miedo- Musito ella luego de un silencio agradable, con el nunca tendría silencios incómodos._

_El soltó una carcajada-.¿Miedo?. Yo debo tener miedo. No temas,linda- Le dijo en un susurro. Despeino su cabello castaño con su mano derecha, como signo de nerviosismo-. Te quiero- Confeso._

_-Yo también- Contesto ella mientras acariciaba el rostro hermoso del joven._

_Cedric negó con la te quiero de otra forma. Te quiero como un chico quiere a una chica. ¡Por merlín!,estoy hasta nervioso. Tal vez tu no sientas lo mismo...- Dejo de hablar al sentir unos tibios labios posarse sobre los suyos. _

_Cerro los ojos, disfrutando el sabor de Ginny. Ella una inexperta en el tema de los besos, intento jugar con la lengua del chico, que gustoso le enseño. _

_Los minutos pasaban, pero no podían separar sus labios. Y a falta de aire,lo hicieron._

_-Yo también te quiero de esa forma, Diggory- Susurro contra sus labios._

Abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en uno de los marcos de las tantas ventanas que adornaban Hogwarts. Cedric ya no estaba, se lo habían arrancado de las manos. Unas pequeñas lágrimas surcaron su hermoso rostro, dolía y Ginny lo sabia.

-Me dejaste- Susurro como siempre lo hacia.

Cerro los ojos.

_-No mires hacia atrás, nunca sabes lo que te encontraras. Te encontraras con lo que fuiste, con lo que no sos, con lo que quieres ser, y con lo que nunca seras- Dijo el castaño de ojos grises, posando su mirada en la bella pelirroja._

_Ella conecto su mirada con la de él-. No mirare atrás- Susurro._

_-Te amo- Confeso Cedric._

_Ella sonrió-. Yo también te amo- Dijo Ginny._

_Se besaron, el contacto de sus labios era lo mas real que en ese momento sentían. El torneo estaba llegando a su final, la ultima prueba estaba llegando. El laberinto. Y el miedo era mayor aun._

_-Renuncia- Suplico ella de la nada...Pero el chico entendió._

_-No puedo, y lo sabes- Replico el chico._

Volvió a abrir los ojos, siempre que los cerraba lo recordaba, y al abrirlos volvía a la triste y cruel realidad. _El no estaba._

-Debiste renunciar- Susurro para ella misma.

Los alumnos pasaban y la miraban con cierta tristeza. Un año, hoy se cumplía un año de su muerte. Y todavía dolía, y dolía mas que antes.

Y cerro los ojos.

_Reían__, los alumnos que paseaban por los jardines del castillo los envidiaban._

_-Hermione, y sus locuras- Dijo entre risas Diggory._

_Ginny asintió con la cabeza-. Pero hay que admitir que es bastante ingenioso, esos aparatos tecologicos o como sea- Razono ella, Cedric admiro como de repente se ponía seria-. Deberíamos pedirle que nos cuente como se utilizan. La tecologia podría ser de ayuda- Aclaro la chica de ojos marrones chocolate._

_-**Tecnología**- Corrigió el chico. _

_-Si como sea. Un celuloide muggle...seria para comunicarnos en vacaciones-Dijo ella. _

Abrió los ojos topándose con los ojos verdes de Harry.

-Gin, deja de llorar- Pidió el azabache.

Ella negó.

Harry suspiro, por lo menos lo había intentado.

-Ahora se como pronunciar... **Tecnología**, celular, computadora- Dijo a la nada.

-_Te amo_- Escucho susurrar al viento, era la voz de él. _De su Cedric_.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola...Esto es para el reto "invisible." Me toco la palabra Tecnología Y como no sabia que hacer decidí escribir algunos recuerdos... E incluir la palabra.<strong>

**Espero que haya gustado.**

**y comenten.**

**Por cierto...Dentro de poco publicare mi nueva historia. **

**"Recuerdos de un amor prohibido" así de llama mi nueva historia...dentro de estos días publicare el primer capítulo. Sera un Draco-Ginny. **

**SxL**


End file.
